Love Slave
by Lady Kurama
Summary: BON-HOLD. SEE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS. Botan is Kurama's mistress. she decides to leave him because he doesn't love her. Can he prove to her that she's wrong before he lose her forever to Karassu. KuramaBotan
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author: Lady-Kurama

Title: Love Slave

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Botan/Kurama Rating: R  
  
Summary: Botan is Kurama's mistress. They had been sleeping together for over a year. During that time, Botan fell in love with hi but he's not returning the feeling. Hurt, she decided to leave. What would Kurama do to get her back?  
  
**Chapter I: Enough is enough.  
**  
Botan looked around her beautiful penthouse suit. It was beautifully furnished with the most exquisite and expensive brand furniture. Each one was hand caved and polished. The wall was decorated with famous painting and photographed and pictures of her and her lover. She lay down on the settee and stared out. Her penthouse was located right by the beach, given her a priceless view of the ocean. At night she would just lie on the hammock, listening to sea singing. The sound of the wave roaring would lure her to sleep.  
  
Upstairs, her bedroom was dominated by a huge four-poster bed. A night table at each side. On those table sat a Tiffany lamp and her phone. Facing her bed was her dresser complete with a mirror. A French door that opened to her balcony and her walk-in closet. Inside her closet, she had the most expensive clothes. Botan loved top designers clothed. Her favorite designer was Christian Dior. She bought mostly all her clothes at their retailer stores.  
  
Her penthouse also had a kitchen that was every women dream kitchen and a living room fit for a king. Her apartment was truly a work of art but she had to leave. She didn't want to be in here anymore. Everything in there, reminded of her lover. No surprise since he was the one who brought everything in here, saying that he wanted her to be comfortable. Every time he came to see her, he would bring her a gift.  
  
They met a year ago at a fashion show in London. Botan was one of the models at the show that night. She had immediately notice him when he sat among the audience. It was impossible not to notice someone that beautiful. After the show, the designer was throwing a party and all of the supermodels were there. She was surprised when she saw him. They had immediately engaged in conversation and later they had danced together. That night she learned so much about him. She had fallen half in love with him that night. She was sad when they said goodbye. He had kissed and she didn't offer any protests. She never thought that they ever meet again but fate had a different plan for them. A month later, she was having lunch with one of friends, Keiko when she noticed a man across the room staring at her. Being a supermodel, she was accustomed to men staring at her so she paid no attention to it. But after a few minutes, the man got up and walked toward her. She was shocked to see that he was Kurama. He invited for dinner that night at his apartment and she had accepted. After that night, he asked her out several time. She would accept and he would lavish her with expensive gifts. Later she would found out that he was the heir to his father's hotel chains, the Minamino's Empire. They became lovers after a few months later.  
  
Kurama had always made it clear to her that he didn't want to be tied down to a woman. He said several time that he didn't want to be married and that he wasn't looking for a serious relationship. At first she was okay with his condition, until she stared falling in love with him. The more she knew about Kurama, the more she found herself draw to him. She even thought that she could make him feel something for her but she knew better now. She knew Kurama would never love her. It's only a matter of time before he gets bored with her and decides to dump her. Only a matter of time before her broke her heart. Despite the fact that she knew where their relationship was heading, she stayed with him. Still hoping that he might fall in love with her. But not anymore. Botan had decided to leave. If he couldn't love, she would find someone who can.  
  
Botan got up from the settee and made her way to the kitchen. Kurama was coming over tonight. She was planning at cooking dinner for him when he got here and also telling him that she was leaving for good. She opened the fridge and swore under her breath when she found it empty. Botan hadn't been home for a couple of weeks. She only got here last night. She had eaten out this morning so she didn't have time to check on her food provision. She got her purse and keys. She opened the garage and got into her Ferrari 360 Spider. This was her most prized possession. She had brought this car as a birthday present for herself last month.  
  
At the store, she got all the things she needed quickly. She was making a pasta dish and chocolate mouse for dessert. She purchased what she needed to prepare dinner. She went back home. She was dreading the moment he walked in. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't that he would be this hard. She started cooking as soon as she got home. At eight o'clock, the door bell rang. Botan finished with the last minute details before she answered. And there he was her gorgeous red-haired lover. He was dressed casually in blue jeans and white t-shirt. Even then, he still managed to look stunning.  
  
"Hello, love." he said, silkily.  
  
"Hi, glad you could come." She said.  
  
"You know that I would do anything to please you." He flirted.  
  
She rolled her eyes and pulled him inside not before he stole a quick kiss from her.  
  
"You never changed, do you?"  
  
He wrapped hi arms around her and followed her to the back porch where they would have they dinner.  
  
Dinner went perfectly. They talked and laughed. Botan found herself getting a little depressed. She hated to think that she was leaving this great man but she reminded herself that she more than expensive in a relationship.  
  
After dinner, they went for a walk by the beach. Botan was waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to Kurama. And just like that, the moment presented itself.  
  
"I'll be living for the states in a few days." He said.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
She stayed silent for a few minutes.  
  
"I won't be here when you came back." She whispered.  
  
"Why not? Do you have a photo shoot to do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why won't you here."  
  
"I decided to leave because I don't want to be in this relationship anymore."  
  
"Why not? I gave you everything you want."  
  
"True, you gave me all the things I want but not the things I need."  
  
"And what is it you need?"  
  
"Love, that's all I need. I need you to love me, Kurama."  
  
"Oh! Come on, Botan, we already went over this."  
  
"We did and that's why I'm leaving."  
  
He swore.  
  
"You know most women would kill to have what you have."  
  
"I'm sure they will. But I need more in life than just a gorgeous lover and expensive gift. Though, it may have crossed your mind, I'm human. I need more than just the basic thing in life."  
  
He was silent. She didn't expect him to say anything else. She went back to the penthouse. He didn't even say goodbye.  
  
The following morning, Botan left the penthouse. She didn't take anything besides her car keys. She left everything where they were. The clothes, the jewelries, everything behind. Including her heart.  
  
My latest KB story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Karasu

**Chapter II: Karasu…**

Two months...

That's how long it had been since she saw Kurama. She missed him extremely. After she left the penthouse, Botan had looked for an apartment to rent. Thanks to her friend Keiko, she hadn't had to look too much. They had found this little but very cozy apartment in the suburb. The neighborhood where she now lived was very quiet. She rarely saw her neighbors but she didn't complain. The first two weeks when she started to live there; she did nothing but stayed inside and cried. Countless time she wanted to go back to him and accepted whatever he offered but she held back. She loved him too much and she knew that Kurama was capable of loving. If he would only let himself. Since she left, she hadn't tried to contact him and she doubt he did either. She wondered how long it would be before she sees him. She didn't think she was ready to face him yet.

"Botan…"

Botan glanced up from her cup of tea. In front of her stood a handsome young man. His skin was paled like it had never been kissed by the harmful rays of the sun. His long back hair looked silky. His silver gray eyes shone. He had a svelte figure that any woman would envy. He gave a new definition to the word beautiful.

"Well, hello Karasu, fancy meeting you here." She said.

"I could say the same for you but tell me what a beautiful woman like you doing here all by herself."

"Still the flirt, huh?'"

He chuckled.

"Mind if I join you

"Oh no, by all mean."

He sat down and signaled the waitress. He ordered a cup of coffee and a slice of coffeecake.

"So what have you been up too? I haven't seen you in ages." She asked.

"Six months actually."

"Not like you've been counting, right?"

They both smiled.

"Well, I've done a few fashion shows, some photo shoots, and I just took a vacation recently."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to the Bahamas."

"You just went to the Bahamas and look so pale. I would think that you might actually get tanned."

"I did try tanning but I only turn red."

She laughed.

'So are you in town for the fashion show?" she asked.

"Yes, are you going to be in it?"

"Yes, the designer asked me to model a few clothes."

"That's great. There's a party after, are you going?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"You could say that."

"You never quit, do you."

"Not when it comes to something I want and I really want you, Botan."

"So you've told me."

"I mean what's not to like. You're beautiful, talented…"

"And totally immune to your charms."

He chuckles.

"You also have a great sense of humor not to mention that you're…"

"The only woman who doesn't fall at your feet."

"Do you think that I only want you for those reasons?"

"I can't really think of any valid reasons."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be in love with you?"

"Oh! Please don't insult my intelligence."

She took her wallet out of her purse and left thirty dollars on the table.

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you again." She said.

He stopped her before she got into her car.

"What now?" she asked.

"Why do you always do that to me?"

"Do what?"

"Run away from me."

"I try to avoid your type."

"And what's my type, pray tell?"

"Handsome, rich, spoiled and arrogant. Men who think that women are nothing more than accessories."

"That's not true. That's not what I'm all about."

"And what are you all about?"

"Why don't you give me a chance to show you?"

She looked at him. His eyes were placid. She couldn't decipher any emotion from his face. Botan didn't feel ready for another relationship quite yet. She needed some time to heal her broken heart.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Call me?"

"Yeah!"

She got into her car and drove off. After what happen between her and Kurama, she wasn't ready a relationship especially one that involved physical intimacy. She didn't think she could ever give her body so freely to any man as she had done with Kurama. She was afraid that what happen might repeat itself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kurama, are you listening to me." His friend asked.

Of course, he wasn't listening but he wasn't about to tell his friend that. Kurama looked at his best friend Hiei Janagashi. They were currently discussing a project for the new hotel Kurama was planning on building. They've been talking about the plans for the last half hour and Kurama had absolutely no idea of what had been said. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. His head was filled with thoughts of his ex-girlfriend. He still hasn't got over her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget Botan. He had never been this attached to a woman before. He just couldn't understand why she had dumped him. Sure she said it's because he couldn't love her but that was just a pathetic excuse.

Deep within himself, he felt anger toward her. He had given her everything any woman could possibly want and more. She had access to everything he had, his money, and his stocks, all of his assets. What more could she possibly want? Love? The hell with love. Kurama had learned at a tender age that love was nothing but deception and lies. He was only twenty when he felt in love with a girl that went to the same college as he. He thought that she loved him but he had found out the hard way that she was only after his father's money. All the women he dated since had done nothing but to strengthen his beliefs. He gave them his money, luxury and his body. He swore never to get too close to any female. To him, women only exist to pleasure the opposite sex when they weren't lying and cheating. Women couldn't be trusted with anything especially not his heart. That's what he believed in or rather used to believe until Botan came along. She had seduced her way into his heart. She had won his trust. For once he actually believes that he may have something with a woman. She made him believe that not all women were deceivers and liars. She made him believe that he could open his heart and let someone in but before he could get there, she shattered his dream. She went up and left him. Why he didn't stop her that night, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he felt that his feelings for her ran deeper than he thought and got scared. Or maybe because his ego was bruised when she said that he couldn't love. Well she didn't come out and say it but that's what it felt like. His male pride had been hurt. He….

"Kurama, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei yelled.

This time he got the attention he wanted for the past half hour.

"Nothing is wrong with me." He answered.

"Are you sure about that? Since you came back from the States, your head's been up in the clouds."

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about my project and I would really appreciate it if you listen just for a fucking second."

"Alright, I'm listening."

The Minamino Empire was expanding. They were adding a new hotel to the chain. Hiei was responsible for this project. He had drawn up the plans and design for the new hotel. This morning, he had set a meeting with his best friend to discuss the new plan and costs. But the ladder wasn't listening to a word he said. He had been preoccupied to even pay attention to what happen around him.

"I'm hungry. Why don't we get some lunch and you can tell me about your plans." Kurama said.

"Good idea."

They got outside where Kurama's limo was waiting. They got in and in no time they pulled into a respectable and prestigious restaurant. The chauffeur came around to let them out. They had no problem getting in since Kurama's secretary had already made a reservation for them. They were shown to their table in that back of the room. The table was perfectly located since they were going to talk and Hiei was hoping that this time his friend would listen to him. He really didn't feel like telling him the same things three times.

After lunch, the two friends went different way. Kurama went back to his office and Hiei did the same. Later that day, Kurama decided to go back to Botan's penthouse. He hadn't been there in a month. The house was the same as she left it. Her clothes were hanging in their closet. Her shoes were still there. Even her dirty clothes were still in the basket. He knew the maid she had hired to clean up the house when she was away still come but it seems like the maid didn't go in the bedroom because the bed was still unmade. He smiled, Botan never did like when anybody went near her precious clothes but why did she leave them all. Why didn't she take any of them? A walk through the house tells him that she didn't take any of the things he brought her. He felt kind of sad that she would go to this length just so she could forget him. He went back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, his head on her pillow. Being in her bedroom brought back memories of night filled with lovemaking and passion. He could picture her in here walking around the room or just sitting in front of her dresser brushing her long luxurious, blue hair. He missed her. For the past two months, he had told himself countless time that he was over her but now he knew that he been lying to himself. He wasn't over her. He wanted her back in this room, back in his arms, in his heart, where she truly belongs. But would she take him back if he finds her. More to the point, where would he find her? He hasn't seen her for two months. He had no idea where she could be. What the hell was he going to do? An idea strokes his mind. A small smile formed on his luscious lips.

"I know how to find her and I know exactly the man for this job." He thought.

Twenty five minutes later, Kurama pulled into a parking lot. He was going to see his childhood friend, Yusuke Urameshi. They had been friends forever. They grew up together and went to the same high school and college. While Hiei was his best friend, Yusuke was like his brother. He knocked on the door and a second later his friend answered.

"Hello, Yusuke." He said.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?"

"What a way to greet your friend." He teased.

"Why don't you come in?"

Yusuke moved out of the doorway and let Kurama in. Kurama took in the décor. The apartment was tastefully designed.

"Nice place you got here."

"Yukina designed it."

"Yukina? As in Hiei's sister?"

"Yes, she and Kuwabara came over a month ago. She said that my taste in furniture and decoration left something to be desired. Her words not mine."

Kurama laughed.

"She's right. You were never the one to bother yourself with such trivial things."

"Hey, as long as I'm comfortable. I don't really care what the place look like."

"Huh, you haven't changed a bit."

"But you have. What have you been up too since the last time I saw you."

"Not much. I just saw Hiei this morning."

"How is he? I haven't seen forever."

"Oh, you know Hiei, still stubborn as ever."

"Why isn't that surprising. What about your girlfriend, Botan?"

"That's why I'm here to talk to about?"

"Oh!"

"You see, Botan and I had a fight two months ago. She disappeared and I need your help to find her."

"Hold off a sec…You had a fight with Botan two months ago."

"Yes."

"And why are you looking for her now?"

"Well, I've been in the states for three weeks and I had to go to Rome for a short while."

"You know that's no excuse but I'm going to ask you for your reasons."

"So would you help?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Yusuke."

For the rest of his visit, the two friends just catch up with each other.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Botan finished with her show sooner that expected. The fashion went absolutely perfectly. The clothes she had to model were gorgeous and she had to admit she missed walking down the hallway, parading in gorgeous clothes. After the show, she went backstage to change her clothes. She was almost done when she spotted her friend Keiko. The ladder walked toward her and gave her a hug.

"Hey girl, you were absolutely amazing tonight." Said Keiko

"Thanks. You were pretty awesome yourself."

"So, what's up?" Keiko said.

"Oh! Nothing. How are you?"

"I'm doing great."

"How is Yusuke?"

"He's okay. Have you talked to Kurama lately?"

"No."

"Yusuke told me that he was looking for you."

"Why would he look for me? When I left, he didn't seem to mind."

"Well, I don't know why he's looking for you but I think we're about to find out."

"What?"

"Kurama is coming this."

"What?"  
Botan turned her head and truthfully Kurama was heading toward them.

"How did he get back here? I thought only models and staff were allowed back here."

"Oh! Come on. The guy is loaded with money. Don't you think he can get anything he wants?"

"Kurama was never the type to bribe anyone for anything but he's pretty good at talking people into doing things he want."

"Except you."

"Keiko..."

"Well, I'll leave you and lover boy alone. I'll talk to you later and I want a full detailed report of what happen."

Botan rolled her eyes at her friend's noisiness. She so wanted to chastise but right now she had better thing to take care of. With a sigh, she turned to face Kurama.

Author's note: Sorry i took so long to update.Please leave me a review and tell me wyouhat you thought of the chapter. **Please** and **Thank You**


	3. Moving On

**Chapter III: Moving On…**

"Well here's something I didn't expect. At least not this soon." She said

"Well, hello to you too, love."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You never seem to mind before."

"That was before."

He looked at her.

"What are you doing here, Kurama?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You could have called."

"I wanted to see you, too."

"That's too bad because I don't have time for that. I have a date." She said.

"What do you mean you have a date?" he said.

"I mean I have a date. You know! When somebody takes you out and buys you dinner. You talk about music and book, and discuss politics or whatever the latest news is. Then he brings you home, you say thank you and give him a kiss."

"I know what a date is. What I don't know is why you're going on date."

"Because I can."

"What do you mean because you can? You're supposed to be dating me, remember."

"No, we broke up two months ago."

"No, you broke up with me. I didn't even say anything."

"Don't you think it's a little bit late now?"

He felt into silence. Botan started to notice that people around them were looking at them.

"Look, Kurama, I can understand that you're angry. You just have to let it go and move on for both our sakes."

"Is that how you really feel?" he asked.

Before she gave him an answer, she heard her name being called. They both turned to see Karasu.

"Hello, Kurama. Long time no see." He said.

"Hey Karasu." Kurama said.

"You two know each other." Botan asked.

"You know what; I'll leave you to your date. We can talk later." Kurama said before he walked away.



**_How_** **_dared_** **_she_**? How dares she went out and date Karasu of all people. God, he was furious. He understood that she had moved on with her life but why did she had to do it with Karasu. He couldn't understand that part. As much as he tried, he couldn't fathom the idea. He didn't want to understand. Well, if she wanted to screw up her life, it's her problem and he knew he won't be long till Karasu started to show his real color. And he will be right there when that happen.

With that thought in mind, he drove himself back to Botan's penthouse. He has been spending a lot of time in there. He didn't feel as lonely as he did when he was at his own apartment. Being in there was like being close to Botan.



Botan was badly shaken. She wasn't prepared for her meeting with Kurama. She wasn't ready to see him this soon and how the hell did he find her this fast. Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. With his wealth, he could find out possibly anything he wanted. She sighed and finished changing. Karasu had invited to check out the party and she had accepted. But now she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Seeing Kurama had brought back memories and feelings that she was trying to bury deep within her heart and now she was back to square one.

"Botan, are you okay?" Karasu asked her when she met him outside.

"I'm not feeling so well."

"Do you won't me to take you home?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"You'll be missing the party."

"There will be other parties. Besides I was only going because you were going to be there."

"Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you get better."

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

He offered her his arm and she took it. He gently guided her to his car and opened the door for her. Once she was inside, he closed the door and walked around the car and sat himself behind the wheel.

"Botan, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"How do you know Kurama?"

"I could ask you the same question but to answer your question, He was my boyfriend. We dated for a while."

"Why did you break up?"

"I…uh…I rather not talk about it."

"Very well but answer this question for me. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I…uh…No, I don't."

"Good."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Botan, I know you don't want to get into a relationship right now so I'm not going to push it but I will really like it if you could give me a chance."

"You're right. I don't want to get into another relationship. There are things in my life that I need to get in order. Then maybe…"

"Then I'll wait till you're ready."

She smiled.

"You know what; you're not as bad as I thought you were."

He chuckled. He turned on the ignition and put the car in drive. During the drive, they made very light conversation. He dropped her home and left for his house.

Botan went inside her apartment. It was nothing like the penthouse Kurama brought her but it was comfortable. She felt at home in there. She dropped her hand bag and her keys on the coffee table and went to her bedroom. She got out of her clothes and changed into her flannel pajama pants and spaghetti strap tank top. She flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. She was barely aware of what was playing. She was still thinking about Kurama. What was she going to do about him? She still loves him that much she knew. Her feelings for him were as strong as ever. And on the other hand there was Karasu. She was attracted to him. He seems to understand what she was going through. Maybe she should give him a chance. Maybe he can help her get over her feelings for Kurama.

Author's note: The latest chapter of **_Love Slave_**. Please review. And thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock.


	4. Wanting Deserving a Second Chance

**Chapter IV: Wanting…Deserving a second Chance**

Botan was making herself some breakfast when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the screen. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she said.

"Morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning Karasu. How did you get my phone number?"

"Does it really matter how I got it?" He asked.

"I guess not. So why are you calling me this early?"

"I wanted to ask you to have lunch with today."

"I don't know…"

"Oh! Come on, Botan. It's just lunch."

"Oh! Alright."

"Great. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Actually. I'll drive because I have to do some errands afterwards."

"Alright."

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Meet me at **_Belle_** **_Fleur_**, say around one-thirty."

"Okay."

"Great. See you at one-thirty."

"See you."

She hung up the phone and returned to her oatmeal. After her breakfast, she took a quick shower and got ready to go out. She needed to do some shopping. Since she had left all of her clothes at the penthouse, she had to buy new ones. Not that she was complaining. She loved shopping almost as much as she loves beautiful clothes. She needed some casual wears. She needed some jeans, skirts and tees.

The rest of the morning, she went to her favorite outlets. She bought some jeans and slacks at a Ralph Lauren outlet. She got some shirts at a different shop. While shopping, she noticed a pair of pink stilettos. They looked exactly like the one she bought in Milan three months ago. **_"I wondered what happened to them. I have even worn them." _**She thought. Then she remembered. She left them at the penthouse. She remembered bringing them home and just dropped them on a couch in the living room. The maids had probably placed them somewhere.

She looked at her watch. It was twelve-thirty. She could make it to the penthouse and still get to **_Belle Fleur_** by one-thirty. Besides, Kurama would not be there. She doubted he even went there since she left. She pushed the thought aside and paid for her purchases. She put every thing in the back seat and carefully but quickly drove herself to the penthouse.



Kurama parked his car in front of the penthouse. He quickly mounted the stairs. Last night, he forgot his laptop and he needed it for an important presentation. He reached under the mat, looking for the key but he didn't find it. He swore he left it there this morning. He pushed open the door and was surprise when it opened. Maybe the maid was here or something. The first thing he noticed was the pink hand bag and set of keys on the counter. He didn't remember that being there this morning. If it wasn't there this morning that can only mean that…No. It couldn't be, could it? Could she possibly be here? The laptop was forgotten as he walked to the master bedroom. Sure enough, there was Botan looking frantically around for something.

"Botan?"

She pivoted around so fast, he was afraid she might have broken her neck.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I forgot something. You?"

"I left my laptop here."

"Oh! Well don't worry about me. I'll be out of your way before you can say klumnhafluffa himnaflek."

"Say what?"

"Never mind."

She disappeared in the closet. He was too stunned to move. Botan was here and she was acting as if he was a complete stranger. What was wrong with that picture?

"Botan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Just a sec."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room."

"Alright."

He went to the living room and sat down on a couch. He didn't know what he was going to tell her. He could tell her that he wanted her back but he doubted she would believe him. Botan came down a few minutes later holding a shoe box under her arm.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh! Well I have to leave. I'm meeting Karasu for lunch in fifteen minutes."

"What?"

"We're having lunch together."

"I see."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Forgot it. It's not important."

"Oh. Okay."

She got her purse and keys.

"Goodbye, Kurama."

"Goodbye, Botan."

She left and he never felt emptier. He couldn't believe he was letting her walk out of his life for good. He loved her, right? He'd give anything to have her back. He needed her. He will not lose the woman he love especially not to a guy like Karasu.



Botan met with Karasu at the restaurant like she said. Throughout the meal, he tried to make small conversation but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about Kurama. She couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to tell her something. If that was the case, why didn't he? She sighed and willed her mind to focus on whatever Karasu was talking about.

"Botan, are you alright. You seem preoccupied."

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Well since we're done eating, I suppose we can leave."

"You don't mind."

"Not at all. If you're not feeling well then you should rest."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She offered to pay for her lunch but he brushed her off saying that he was the on e that invited her. She waited till he was done before leaving. They parted way outside in the parking lot.

She got in her car and turned on the ignition. She didn't lie to Karasu when she said she was tired. She hasn't had a good night sleep since she broke up with Kurama. She was trying really hard to get over him but she just couldn't. Her heart wouldn't let her move on. She thought that if she spend more time with Karasu then her feelings for Kurama might go away but that wasn't the case. Her feelings seems to grow stronger. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to Kurama. Not after she had left him.

She slowly came out of her trance when she realize her cell phone was ringing. She picked it and looked at the screen. She was surprise that it was Kurama. Why would he be calling her?

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Botan."

"Hey, Kurama. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see to you."

"You saw me this morning."

"Well yeah, we didn't get to talk and I miss you."

He missed her?

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. We're not dating anymore."

"Just because we're not seeing each other doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"You want us to be friends?"

He sighed.

"I want us to start over. I want us to be together like we use to. I miss you so much, Botan."

"You had your chance and you blew it."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me? You're always saying that I don't love you but do you love me?"

"I do."

"Then give me another chance. Let me make it up to you. Let me prove to you I can love."

"Kurama…"

"If you really love me, then you'll give a second chance. I deserve it, don't you think."

"Alright."

"Alright, you'll have dinner with me? Or alright, we can start over."

"Alright to both. But this time, we'll do things differently."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be you."

"I can do that."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

**_'What did I just get myself into?'_** she thought.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I'm stuck in an Inuyasha mode. R&R


End file.
